TMO
Thomas Zams (born Febuary 16, 1995)is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name TMO. He currently wrestles for HWE (Homies wrestling entertainment). ''' He used to wrestle for '''DKW (Devil Killer Wrestling), and''' LCW (Lightning Championship Wrestling).' TMO is a former HWE World Heavyweight Champion. He is also a former HWE Intercontinental champion as well as HWE tag team champ. He is also a former DKW world heavyweight champion. TMO and partner Big T formed one of HWE's most dominate tag teams, TNT. TMO also dated manager to TNT, Natasha. Current Leagues 'DKW' '2012 Season' TMO made his debut in DKW after he saw his old partner Big T gain success in the league. TMO made his debut by saving WH champion Vegas from the Army of Darkness, shortly after giving him a GTS. TMO showed he was a forced to be reckoned with at the Gauntlet vs Champion ppv, eliminating WH champion Vegas first to win his first world title in the league. He would then fight the next challenger, T-Bone, in a close match, where TMO also won. However TMO's reign would only last till the match ended, as the final challenger, Scorpion, dethroned him, and took the world title from him. On the following episode of United, TMO and Vegas had a exchange of words before being interrupted by T-bone. He told them they would be fighting in a triple threat match for the #1 contender-ship to the DKW World title at Devilmania. At Devilmania, TMO was eliminated from the match after a sledgehammer shot to the face by T-bone, costing him his chance to win. '2013 Season' TMO. still angry about his lose the night before, comes down after the match between Vegas and DKW champion Big T and beats down Vegas. Big T makes the save and beats TMO down enough to make him retreat. The following week, Andy and TMO teamed up to fight their mutual foes Big T and Vegas. Getting purposely DQ'd, the two laid out their enemies in their tag team main event match. The next week, TMO lost his match to Vegas. At the Last Stand ppv, TMO cost Vegas his gauntlet match against DNP. The next night, TMO and Andy attacked Vegas with a chair. The following episode of United, TMO and Andy where beaten down by the vengeful Vegas, who proceeded to stomp a mud hole on TMO. At the No Limit ppv, the two finally met, and TMO defeated Vegas in a grueling hardcore match where he got the pinfall off a pedigree on a steel chair. 'HWE' '2009 season' TMO began his HWE career in a match against fellow newcomer Primo Vega at Homies Armageddon 09. He fought hard but came up short in his first match. After this set back he took place in Homies Rumble 09. He came in number 2 and lasted fairly well for a rookie. He eliminated Nizzo but was thrown out by Vegas and Joker right after. After the rumble, TMO formed a team with fellow newcomer Big T and would become TNT. They defeated the bushwakers in the first match teaming together. TMO then took part in the Intercontinental championship battle royal to crown the new IC champ since Juggalo Joe was out due to injury. TMO was pinned by Ajack in the match so he was eliminated. TMO'S next big obstacle was at Homies Way Out,where he teamed with Big T to fight the Brothers of destruction, The Undertaker and Kane. If TNT won, they got a shot at the World tag titles at Homiemania. This was a hard fought match, ending with a double pin. But Big T was a second quicker then Taker, who had tombstoned TMO, which TNT picked up one of their biggist wins to date and had their sites set on the gold. On the last ECW before Homiemania, TMO lost to Nate Waskul after a Clothesline from Hell. At Homiemania, TNT got their new manager, Natasha, and beat the Waskul brothers for the World tag titles. It was TMO's first title in HWE. But as TNT was celebrating their title win, the SD gm, M, came down to the ring to issue a challenge to the new champs. He said the other tag titles, the HWE tag titles, where no longer vacated and if TNT wanted to challenge the unknown champs to unify the titles that night. TNT accepted the match was on. The HWE tag champs where non other then the new Red skull and Kroenen. (The previous skull had been killed by Keene earlier in the night). TNT was exhausted from their match they just had so Opus magnum was destroying them. They where on the brink of death when Natasha showed up. She pointed to the stage and out came 30/30-150, which consisted of Vegas and Jr., the two best in HWE. They helped TNT clean house and when M saw that his boys where gonna lose he ordered the match to a no contest. '2010 Season' TMO started the 2010 season off by competing in a 6 man tag match along side Sharky and tag partner Big T. They where fighting the Black Sun Empire, which was their GM M and the Red skull and Kroenen. TMO's team lost after he was pinned by M after he used his emerald fusion finisher on him and pinned Big T. The following week on SD he and Natasha lost a mixed tag team match against Red Skull and Mystique. At Homielash, TNT beat Opus Magnum in a steel cage match to unify the HWE tag titles and World tag titles and become Unified tag champ. On the next SD, TNT successfully defended the tag titles against Onikage and Z. TMO then took part in the Money in the Bank tournament, where the winner would get a world/wwe title shot in the next 12 months. In the first round he beat Cedric the Dealer. In the second round he lost to intercontinental champ Ajack. On the SD before Homies Judgment, Big T was cutting a in ring promo on a ladder when MK and J attacked him and laid out him and Big T. At Homies Judgment, TMO lost a first blood match to MK. On the following Smackdown, TNT defended the Tag titles against J and MK, which they retained after Thomas did a forward leg roll up on MK. At Homies Bash, TNT successfully defended the tag titles against ICP. On the next Smackdown, TNT teamed with the new ECW champ Kore to take on the Outlanders, which they lost after Thunder DDTd Thomas. TNT then retained the tag titles against The Outlanders at the Homie Slam PPV. The next big HWE show was the HWE draft. TMO went with Natasha out for her match in the draft, which she lost, resulting in her being drafted to Raw. The next SD, TMO gave natasha flowers and dedicated his match that night to her. He won a triple threat extreme rules match against ECW champ Kore and Dani 2 Dope to win 2 draft picks for Smackdown. He drafted Tornado and Vegas to SD. TMO welcomed Ve gas to SD, but was interrupted by SD GM, M. He said he hated both 30/30-150 and TNT and wanted to see them tear each other apart. He made it 30/30-150 vs TNT for the Unified tag titles at M's Unforgiven. And he said "There will be blood". Just then TMO told M too look up and Big T dropped from the tron on top of him. Before their match at the ppv, M showed the two teams the video of Natasha and Steve driving off together. This enraged TMO and he went after Jr. like a mad dog. TNT successfully retained their tag titles in a hard fought battle against 30/30/-150 in a match many consider the HWE match of the year material. After their match, Natasha came down to the ring to tell them they had another title defense against Z and Onikage. Big T and Thomas lost the Unified tag titles to the Black sun empire after Z kicked Thomas and got the pin. At the Homie series ppv, M thought it would be fun to add fuel to fire between Jr. and TMO by giving them both a shot at World champ J in a triple threat match. J retained the title after pinning TMO. Later that night Big T had a match with M and if he lost, Natasha would be killed to bring back the first Red Skull. TMO couldn't let this happen so he and Keene attacked and took out Red Skull and rescued Natasha. TMO told M his plan had failed. M didn't care and yelled at TMO "YOUR FIRED!". TMO said he didn't care and took Natasha with him to Raw. At Homies Armageddon 2010, TMO and M had a match. The fight was favoring M until Big T came down and gave a fiery uppercut to M for screwing him at the last ppv. TMO then did a pedigree and justice was served. The Homies Rumble was next. TMO had much better odds this year and came in at #28. But sadly he was eliminated by Juggalo Joe and Kore. At Homies way out he had a shot to get into the main event of Homiemania 2010. TMO fought and beat IC champ Ajack in a match to determine one of the participants in the 6 man HIAC HWE title match at Homiemania. Later that night during the HWE title match between Joker and Big T, he rushed to the ring where the other participants in the HM main event where all brawling. At Homiemania he debuted his Punisher face paint and took part in a 6 man Hell in a cell match for the HWE title. He fought valiantly and was eliminated after him and his tag partner Big T fought it out in the cell. TMO was the 4th person eliminated. As him and Big T fought, Joker hit him with green mist and codbreakerd him and got the pin. After the match TMO congratulated Big T on his win and they shook hands and agreed to stay homies till the end. 2011 season TMO started the 2011 season on Raw and aided his partner Big T in a assault on Raw. Big T was being attacked by Joker and his new goons, Kore and Ajack. TMO ran down the ramp, threw a chair to Big T, and fought Ajack on the ramp. Ajack knocked him off the stage then did a dive right on him. At Homielash it was TMO vs Ajack for the IC title. TMO won his first ever major singles title and first IC title at the ppv. At the next PPV, TLFC, TMO proved he wasnt a fluke champion and retained his IC title against Ajack in a Extreme rules match. On HWE NXT, TMO became the pro to hwe rookie Rocky Blade. On the next Raw TMO fought Ajack in a IC title match also with a spot in the HWE title chamber match on the line. In his new red attire he and Ajack battled it out. But in the end Ajack got the better of him and he lost both his IC title and his spot in the chamber match. At Homies Bragging Rights TMO fought smackdowns Steve Larkins Jr, which would end up being Jr's last match. Before the match TMO told Natasha to not worry because TNT always had the others back. TMO won the match after a pedigree. After the match tho a mysterious figure had gotten hold of Natasha. After the match later that night between Big T and Vegas, TMO helped weel Big T out on a strecher after being injured. On the next raw TMO took part in M's Kombat. His first round match was against The Dead Skull and Shinnok. TMO wont the match and moved onto round 2 after a pedigree and a 3 count on Dead Skull. Before the next round on smackdown, Vegas warned TMO that M will be out for him tonight and put him in a handicap match. TMO didnt take vegas' advice to run and took on the match. He fought M, Sang Tsung, and Red Skull. TMO was holding his own but was overrun over time. Seeing this, Natasha came to his aid. It didn't help as she was killed by M and TMO was KOd by Sang Tsung's kick. After the finals of M's Kombat, TMO was mourning over the casket of his girlfriend, Natasha. At Homielash, TMO fought Vegas for the World Heavyweight championship. A match he wanted badly, TMO inflicted as much pain as he could to Vegas. After being punted, TMO's old friend, Big T, made a surprise return to aid his friend. It wasn't enough however, and Vegas stunnered both and retained the title. TMO then took part in his third Homies Rumble, coming in at #3. He was thrown out by the Grand Disciple. On the WCW episode before Night of Chumpions, TMO talked with tag partner Big T. TMO had enough of Vegas' crap and attacked him during the WH title contract signing, but was powerbombed off the stage by the world champion. At Night of Chumpions, TMO finally snapped, and cost Big T the HWE title ladder match against Kore. TMO ran down to the ring, delivered a twist of hate off the ladder, and pedigreed Big T while Kore grabbed the title. TMO left the ring smiling and later explained his actions. TMO felt that Big T should have been there the night Natasha was killed. He also said mix that with the jealousy of Big T becoming HWE champion last year and Big T making his return during the biggest match of TMO's career. TMO promised Big T no mercy come Homiemania. At Homiemania, TMO came to win. He lasted all the way to the last three men, including Big T and Vegas. TMO fought both and made the decision to be on the outside while Big T finished off Vegas. After he did this TMO entered the ring and delivered a pedigree to finish off his former partner and friend to claim his first World Title. While TMO celebrated his victory, Mystique warned TMO it wasn't over, and M would be coming. Following a passionate kiss from Mystique, M did appear. In his god form, M proceeded to beat the hell out of TMO until Stephanie McMhaon appeared and made M a new offer, which gave TMO the opportunity to run and leave the arena. 'Homiemania Revenge Tour' TMO celebrated his WH title win with much delight. Follow his win, he had a shoot promo directed at his former friend Big T. He then went to Liberty City along with the other HWE wrestlers. There he was forced into a match against 30/30-150 with his rival Big T. TMO competed just as he saw fit, sitting on the ring apron, barking orders to Big T who competed the whole match alone. The orders began to bug Big T, as he almost decked TMO in the face. Following the tag match, TMO gave the former champion Juggalo Joe his rematch for the World title. In a match where TMO was about to lose to the veteran, Mystique once again shape shifted into JJ and let TMO pin her, letting the reign continue. Following his win, he was inducted into the HWE hall of fame. '2013 Season' TMO began the new season as World champion, although it would be short lived. His first title defense of the new season was against his former friend Big T at the new years eve ppv Vengeance. TMO fought hard in the match and threw everything he had at Big T, but after Mystique was removed by the McMhhaon's, Big T's spritit overcame his desire to win and TMO was pinned, ending his reign as champion. Following his loss, TMO competed in a six man Money in the Bank match to win the briefcase, however came up short against the winner The Grand Disciple. At this point, TMO formed a revived 30-30/150 with Lucky T. Seeing the end in sight, TMO took part in Final Kombat. His first round opponent would be his old rival Big T, settling their feud once and for all. '''HWE Earth 2' On another Earth, TMO is still apart of a new version of HWE. The league started by crowning its first Undisputed champion. TMO won his first round match against Crazy Bob in round one, but was defeated by rival Big T in round two. He was then placed in another tournament to crown the first Global champion. He would defeat Crazy Bob once again in round one, T-Bone in round two, and Kore in the final round to become the inaugural Global champion. During the first week of the league, TMO lost his global title to Crazy Bob. Tag Teams or Factions * TNT '- Rookie team formed with Big T during their rookie season, which resulted in them capturing the tag team titles at their first Homiemania. Their tandem even beat the legendary team of 30-30/150. * '''30-30/150x '- A revival or homage to the original team of Vegas and Jr, now formed between TMO and Lucky T Finishers and Signature moves Finishers *'''Pedigree *'GTS' Signatures *Hurricarana *moonsault *appealing elbow drop *Shooting star press *Super kick Championships and accomplishments HWE *1x HWE World Heavyweight Champion *1x HWE intercontinental champion *1x HWE World tag champ *1x HWE tag champ *1x HWE unified tag champ *HWE Hall of Fame 2012 *HWE Slammy award winner for "Oh shit!" moment - Winning the World title (2012) *HWE Slammy award winner for "Rising Star" (2012) *Homiemania record: 2 - 1 HWE2K * 1x Global Champion (Inaugural) DKW *1x DKW World Heavyweight Champion Entrance Themes *'American by Deuce' *"Sounds of Madness" by Shinedown (Used when tagging as TNT) *Sick by Adalitas Way *Another by Peryoxwhy?gen *Death of Me by Red *'The Crazy Ones by Stellar Revival (3rd United T theme) Septemeber 2012-' *The Memory Remains by Metallica (2nd theme with The United T) June 2012- September 2012 *Been To Hell by Hollywood Undead (1st theme with The United T) 2011-2012 Category:CAW Category:Template Category:HWE Category:DKW